Busy Days and Lazy Nights
by Labrynth
Summary: After saving the world again, sometimes you need a little down time.


They fell through the door, the sound echoing down the outside hall, wrapped in each other, the world not existing beyond these four walls. In fact, it could all go to hell around them and neither would notice. Or care for that matter.

"Talia," he breathed against her neck, her hands working to pull his shirt loose. Christ, they'd barely made it through the door. It wasn't even closed yet. With that thought he kicked blindly behind her, hooking a foot against wood to sling it shut.

Right this instant there was nothing more she wanted than to touch him. Skin to skin contact. When the fabric pulled free of his pants line, her fingers were there, running along the line of his abs. The groan into her neck made her smile. Digits dancing along his skin sending a line of fire anywhere she touched. As if knowing exactly what she was doing to him she laughed, head dropping back, the sound reverberating in the sparsely furnished room.

"You're going to pay," he warned, his own hands sliding up her outer thighs, up under her dress. The feel of her silk stockings soft and smooth against his palm had him biting back a groan. "You've been a tease all night."

"Poor James, he's feeling mistreated," Tasha teased. One hand stayed under his shirt, the other rose to his head, hands gripping hair as she pulled his head down.

Red lips met his, none too gently, devouring him. Tasting him, teeth and tongue coaxing more from him. Barnes growled, hands more insistent on her legs now. Silk gave way to lace garters, up to the garter belt itself. Hooking a finger into the leg of the matching lace panties she wore, he pulled them aside just enough to gain access.

Already wet, he touched her, a whimper humming against his lips. Oh yes, she was ready for him and he wanted to give it to her badly. Dipping into her wet heat only to pull out and circle her most sensitive area, back to that wetness then back out.

Whimper turned to a growl, her kiss growing rougher as he worked her. Hand tightened in his hair, almost to the point of being painful. Hand had now abandoned his belly to pull at his belt and pants until she could reach in side and grasp his length. Oh this was definitely pay back.

Unable to resist any longer he grasped the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head and tossed it uncaringly behind him letting it fall in a heap of fabric somewhere. Sucking in a breath he took a beat to just look at her. Committing it to memory. Her creamy skin contrasting with the red ensemble she wore. All of it lacy enough to see her perfect skin through, the silk encasing her very shapely legs ending in wickedly high heels that absolutely did not hurt how her ass looked in the least. Bucky was very much an ass man, especially when it came to hers.

His shirt followed quickly after, hands on his chest in an instant before one resumed stroking him. Two could play this game.

As each of them wrestled for control of the situation, they worked their way further into the room. Coffee table shoved out of the way, the content of the top scattering all over the floor when it was nearly tipped over in the process, until the couch was suddenly beneath them. Landing on top she gave him a smile that would make a grown man run for cover. And he might have, if he hadn't been busy getting her panties off.

"Mine," was the only thing she said, but left no doubt she meant it. Hands at his hips, she tugged his pants loose, releasing the fly, letting him free of the very constricting fabric. She had never been more grateful for his habit of going commando.

Before he could say anything her mouth was on him, kissing a line from tip to base, then sliding her tongue back to the top. Hand clutched her hair as he groaned which turned into something else when the head of his throbbing cock slid past her lips.

"Natalia," her name forced through clenched teeth.

It wasn't enough to slow her down though and she took more of him while a hand stoked lower. Gentle suction as she pulled back, teeth grazing the underside, tongue swirling around the head then right back down. Slow and easy. She knew exactly how to bring him up slowly, bringing him to the peak before backing off enough he couldn't find release. He watched through narrowed eyes, the sensations she brought fourth making it impossible to focus on anything but what she was doing to him.

After the third time he couldn't wait any longer.

"Dammit Talia," he snarled before he pulled her head up. Scooping her up as he went, arms hooked under her legs, momentum carried them across the room and against the wall. Pants hung at his hips, loose enough to ride very low. Thankfully, because he didn't want to stop long enough to take them off. Laughter rang in his ear followed by a lick, then a bite. Back met wall, one of the few pictures he hand hanging crashing to the ground, and he shifted so he was holding onto her ass. Bucky went for her neck, teeth drawing a line of electricity where it met her skin. Natasha nibbled at his ear, her arms winding around his shoulders as she held on.

Squeezing those two lobes of flesh he so adored he didn't even try to be gentle as the thrust into her. James grunted, burying himself deep inside of her. No need to see if she was ready, the fact he could feel her dripping down his cock was enough to tell him the answer to that. Not to mention her meeting him every inch of the way. Hard thrusts and he slammed into her over and over again.

"James," she cried out, breath ragged. Fingers dug into his skin, taking everything he had to give and begging for more. One hand let go, reaching for something unknown, connecting with a lamp that wound up on the floor. Dammit now she owed him another lamp. Why couldn't he use over head lights light a normal person?

Then he drove himself roughly into her again, the edge of his pants and belt rubbed roughly against her legs and suddenly she didn't give a shit about anything else but how he felt right then. How he felt moving inside of her, against her, the dents she was causing in his skin as she held on, the way his breath tingled along her skin... everything that was James.

"Oh God yes," she managed between pants, timed with the rhythm he pounded against her. She buried her face in his neck, feeling the tide rise. When she died, this is how she wanted to go out. There could not _possibly_ be any other way that would be this glorious.

Slight suction on her neck, leaving a mark just before he slowed, pausing, "Not yet," he said in her ear, pulling further out of her than she wanted.

"James," she warned, ready to hurt him if he stopped.

Unmindful of that warning, he carried her to the bedroom, door flinging open to punch a hole in the wall with the handle. Oh well. Barnes moved within her still, not willing to part from her just yet. Turning so she landed on top of him when he dropped back to the bed, the impact drove him deep inside of her and they both cried out. He couldn't get any deeper if he tried.

Allowing her to ride him a few minutes, hands on her hips, encouraging her to grind against him, he moaned her name. This was Heaven. Being inside of her, feeling her move over him. When he urged her up, she let out a sound of protest.

"I want to taste you," James told her, urging her up higher until it wasn't his hips she was straddling. "Right... there..." The words were soft, whispered against the inside of her soft thighs.

And then his mouth was on her and she forgot how to breathe.

Mouth on her, taste and scent of her filling his sense, he was relentless. Teasing, tasting, pausing every so often to place kisses in her creamy inner thighs. Offering a bite or two. Bucky drove her to the brink, then backed off, waiting until the wave had passed before starting again. Payback was such a bitch.

When he thought she might really strangle him, her hands on his headboard, knuckles without color from how tightly she gripped it, metal beginning to give under her hands, he reached over a leg to hook two fingers inside of her then proceeded to drive her over the edge with his tongue.

Pretty sure the sound she made was her screaming his name, he didn't give a single damn if his neighbors heard. It was music to his ears, so he made her do it again. When she was finished, the spasms her body gave finally subsiding to small shivers he kissed her thighs once more.

Still harder than he liked to consider, he wanted to be inside her again so badly it literally _hurt_. However, he wasn't willing to rush, not now, not with her scent covering his entire upper body and the taste of her still on his lips. Hands on her hips he urged her down until she was facing him and kissed her.

Tasha could taste herself on him, feel the wetness she left behind in the wake of her orgasms.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips, "But if you don't finish this properly I swear to you, you will not live to see another day."

That was all he needed. With a laugh he rolled her off his body, hand caressing her as she moved. Hand hooked the catch on her bra and then it was gone. Rising from the bed, he grabbed her ankles, pressing a kiss to the arch each foot, not sure where her shoes had landed and not caring. Pulling her until her ass was hanging at the very edge of the bed, he gently unlatched the garters from stockings and rolled each one of them down carefully, kissing his way down her legs as he went.

His name was a warning but he paused long enough to kiss it away, grinning at her now less than perfect lipstick. "Patience," he chided hands moving to her breasts to tweak the already hard nipples.

Her growl of frustration did nothing to cool his need and he reached behind her to unhook the garter belt, flinging it casually aside once he was done. In the morning he would laugh at it's resting place.

Finally he freed himself of his pants, letting them fall to the floor before kneeling next to her on the bed. A kiss to her belly, tongue into her navel, lips to the bottom of her breastbone, a kiss to each breast, then the base of her throat. Then, finally, her lips once more.

Reaching under her, he moved them higher up onto the bed. Tongue traced the line of her lips, his smile full of things she didn't want to name, just ahead of him rolling her over onto her stomach. Fingers trailed down her spine, playing across her ass, then diving once more into her depths.

Natalia cried out, legs opening further to allow him better access. Lips and teeth on the back of her neck, fingers plunging in and out of her.

"Goddammit James," she ground out in warning.

"Yes dear?" he asked, sliding over her, body pressing hers into the bed. This time he entered her at an agonizingly slow pace.

Mouth open, sound barely registering, she felt every centimeter of him slide inside of her. When he was finally fully seated he kissed her cheek and commenced moving within her. Breathy sounds of pleasure came from her throat and every one of them brought him closer to the edge. Arms kept him just far enough above her to give him room to move, close enough to her that he could feel their skin sliding together. The satin feel of hers shooting small static shocks over his. She looked over her shoulder at him and he kissed her.

When it hit, he buried his face in her neck, calling out her name, telling her how much he loved her until he could no longer support himself over her and crashed down.

Her own body clenched around him, milking everything from him as her own wave crested at the same time. Breathless, she lay limp under him, motivation to do anything other than feel his body over hers gone out the window.

Neither one of them knew how much time had passed before he moved off of her, turning himself and pulling her with him. Gathering her up, he pulled her partly over his naked form. Propping her chin up on the hand that rested on his chest she smiled at him. Dawn lightened the sky outside and she still felt satiated, limbs heavy, not wanting to acknowledge the coming of a new day.

"I vote for a lazy day in bed," she told him, smile on her lips.

Brushing hair from her face he returned her smile. "I think that is an excellent plan." No sooner had the words left his mouth when his stomach offered a growl.

Allowing her head to flop down, snuggling herself up to his body, she reached down to pull a sheet partly over them.

"You're going to have to tell your stomach to wait, because I refuse to move."

Hand stroked her hair as he laughed. "You'll be hungry soon too you know."

A yawn, eyes drifting closed. "Nope. I refuse to move from this spot."

A happy sigh. Relaxing back against the bed, he continued to stroke her hair, knowing she would soon be lost to the call of sleep. "I can live with that."

1000% inspired by this.


End file.
